Shadowed Secrets
by Dark-Illusion-Detective
Summary: If that had never happened, he always swore, then things would've remained about the same; but that one incident changed everything.


**Shadowed Secrets**

Hey guys! Alright so I had an idea in my head and decided to write it down before I forgot it. It was actually inspired by another author's fanfic so thanks to Blue Kaous for inspiring me to write this story! I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega.

* * *

**Prologue**

Captivated, he was entangled in the soft whispers, in the harsh wintery melody that surrounded him; if things had been different he would've been anywhere but this place. It was a desolate frozen wasteland where there was no warmth, nothing that proved significant, no one but himself.

The snow that was already settling on the ground was tainted with red pools, with bloody footprints that left the originally beautiful scenery distorted into something horrifying. At first it was destructive, later it was just insanity… now… now it was just a disturbing peacefulness that shrouded the air, covered it with a thick haze of dread and broken lives. The snow wasn't just tainted by blood, but by a lone figure that laid on the ground, slightly covered by the snow that had just begun to fall.

Even through the light snow blanket, one could see light orange fur, and a pair of glazed blue eyes that seemed dull and emotionless. Two large tails surrounded him, attempting to shield himself from the cold with little success, and there was a small emerald in his hands that were clasped together and held close to his chest. There were occasional whimpers from the fox, but there never were full words that came from him. His eyes filled with tears; how could he have wound up in such a foreign place on the edge of death but hanging onto the small thread that was called life?

Tails didn't want this to happen, heck, no one even saw it coming and when they finally figured it out it was far too late. The fox felt himself growing colder and felt his body going limp. But his blue eyes saw something that resembled a blue blur, and with that a single emotion entered his eyes.

The tears fell onto the white flakes that surrounded him as he whispered, "I… I tried…"

No words came from Sonic; there was just a trace of shock, a trace of guilt. Tails didn't understand at the time. He didn't realize how horrible his condition really was, how grave of a concern it raised. All he knew was that Sonic was crying when he fell to his knees and cradled Tails, he kept saying it was all his fault… and that when Tails tried to say it wasn't, he fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

_**Three Years Later…**_

If that had never happened, he always swore, then things would've remained about the same; with Sonic and himself fighting against Eggman's robots and saving Mobius from an attempt to be taken over by the evil genius. But it did happen, and because of that everything was strangely abnormal… for the third year in the row.

From three years ago, Tails recalled almost everything, except how he was wounded, how things happened the way they did… when Sonic left. The fox couldn't really tell anyone the exact details, nor could he ever bring himself to say it even when it did enter his head. But the day Sonic left… that tore him to pieces. Maybe the noticeable attitude change from Tails was the reason that he was sitting in the waiting room to visit a young girl. The idea was to set an example for younger children who had no parents or living relatives to fall back onto. And it was the only option that actually worked for longer than two months on Tails.

The waiting room was brightly lit with scented candles that smelled like cinnamon, the scent of autumn he had recalled one person saying. There were large tan sofas placed all over the room along with brightly colored bean bag chairs sitting against the wall next to the outlets, possibly for the younger kids who come here. The walls were painted a bright white color and the floors were white tiled, giving the scene a bit of a hospital look to it. Sitting on the blue colored bean bag chair was Tails.

The fox had changed a lot when he aged from eight years old to eleven. He had grown much taller and he grew his bangs out. He wore shoes that were black and orange, the same old gloves he always was seen wearing with Sonic around, he even began wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black silk scarf around his neck. The fox's two tails never waved around like they always would but instead touched the ground and were simply dragged where ever Tails went. That was the first sign to Knuckles or to anyone that Tails' happy persona was gone and that in his place was one that didn't like to talk as much nor laugh as much. Tails thought about how quiet in the waiting room it was and just sighed; he wasn't going to complain about it, because he knew once he got back home he'd hear someone ask him how his day was.

"Tails!"

A soft trill filled the air when Tails' name was said. He looked up from his clasped hands and saw the little girl running toward him. He got up, forced his tails to start waving and opened his arms up for a hug. He hugged her when she bumped into him and she giggled.

"Hey Luna, how's it going?" he asked, his voice sounding a cross between strain and a fake happiness.

"I've been doing wonderful! How about you? You seem slightly stressed."

"It's nothing, just a hard day that's all."

The young hedgecat that Tails was assigned to on the first day here was Luna; a happy child who never knew there was anything more to life than friends and a nice home. Luna was what Tails used to be, and maybe that's why Tails got along so well with her. Luna was shorter than most kids at the age of six but he didn't mind… what bugged him was that she looked more like a hedgehog than a cat, and her fur color was a dark midnight blue that made him think about Sonic.

"What did you do?" she asked as she grabbed a bean bag chair and pulled it toward Tails and sat next to him.

"I was trying to figure out how to build something."

"Oh yea, you're into that kinda stuff right? It would be really cool if you showed me what you built when you're done!"

Tails smiled and ruffled Luna's hair. Of course he remembered the rule he taught himself, keep things brief and there will be no questions digging deeper into the topic.

"Can you tell me a story?"

The fox blinked before he looked at Luna who looked up at him hopefully.

"Um… what?"

"A story! Can you tell me one please?"

Tails frowned, he remembered the last time he told a story to Cream or to Charmy… they had nightmares for a whole week. He shook his head, "Actually I might have to go home early… I'm not feeling well," he said quickly as he faked a cough.

Luna jumped up obviously buying it, "oh no! Really? That's horrible!"

"Yes I know… you wouldn't mind if I left early would you?"

"Not at all, go on and rest!" Luna replied in a worried tone. She hugged him and grinned, "I hope you get well soon, see you next week."

-

Tails was walking down that lonely street, back to the place where he lived with Amy and Cream. Vanilla had disappeared due to Eggman's last known attack which was the same one that Tails got hurt in, so as a result, Amy took her in and took Tails in after realizing that Sonic wasn't coming back. He didn't mind being the only guy there, and he definitely didn't mind being the one that was always quiet in the house. He just didn't care anymore. But what Luna had asked him to do made him sad with everything, to tell a story… that took a lot of effort. Tails sighed, he could come up with all kinds of dark stories, sometimes they ended happy, other times they didn't…

But if he could start this story all over again… it would've started three years ago… just like this…

**--**

**Hey guys, there's the prologue! Alright I know it's a bit sketchy and I know things are very confusing but it'll make sense later. Please tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
